Crazy Naruto
by MybeDarkmoon
Summary: Voici une fic fait par moi et mon amie en pleinne nuit se qui a donner une histoire pas mal farfelus. Délire à venir, peut-être un peu de OOC et de la téléportation XD Venez lire!


**Voici une fic fait par moi et mon amie Luna Raito pendan un temps noir…(c'était la nuit) et la nuit on est fatiguer… Alors voici se que l'imagination fatiguer de deux jeunes filles donne :::**

**NaarruUTTOO!!!**

Naruto se trouvais la dans la ruelle. Sasuke arriva en courant pour frapper Naruto... mais trébucha

Sasuke:aouch!! maintenant j'ai mal à la tête!!

Naruto riait si fort qu'il en tomba sur le cul!

Kakashi:tu aurais dû regarder où tu marchais... -.-;

(Sakura:pense) pauvre Sasuke!!!) et elle s'élança vers lui en le calinant.

Sasuke:BEURK, VA TEN!!

Naruto:bon j'ai tellement rit que jai faim!!

Kakashi sort un pot ramen déja chaud de sa poche

Kakashi:tu le veux hen?

Naruto:OUI OUI OUI!!!!!

Kakashi:Naruto! assi!... coucher... fais le bo :)

et Naruto s'éxécuta

Kakashi:bravo tu peux l'avoir!!

mais Naruto dormait déjà

Sasuke:bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait??

Kakashi prit Naruto et parti à la course sans attendre les autres O.o

Sakura:mais... ATTEND NOUS SENSEI!!!

Sakura et Sasuke prirent leurs jambes à leurs bras et coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent... mais foncèrent dans (suspence): Haku?!?! et ils tombèrent tous à la renverse

Sasuke:TU ÉTAIS PAS MORT TOI?!

Haku:ARRÊTE DE ME CRIER DANS LES ORTEILLES!!

Sakura:ça ne serai pas plutôt dans les oreilles??

Haku:non il tient mon pied!!

Sasuke lâcha son pied aussitôt

Sasuke:tu n'étais pas mort toi??!

Haku:non...

Sasuke:ok...

Zabuza:HAKU TU ES OÙ??!!(hey sa rime!!)

Haku:PRÈS DE LA FALAISE!!

Zabuza arriva en compagnie de Kakashi et Naruto qui se sentait mieux!!

(Sasuke:ah!! non pas encore lui!!!!!)

Naruto:au moins on est plus dans la ruelle qui me fesais peur!! Heum j'ai dit ça tout haut??

Tout le monde fit signe que oui.

Naruto:bon je m'envais d'ici

Sasuke:je vais te faire partir d'ici moi tu vas voir!!

Sasuke prit Naruto et le lança... dans les airs??!! O.o

Naruto:j'ai dit que je m'en allais, pas que je me lançai!!!... Heum quelqu'un peut m'aider ici???

Haku le prit des airs et le remit par terre

quelqu'un arriva!!!!!(suspenxe encore)

Kakashi et Zabuza:t'es QUIIIIII???

???:j'suis ton pire CAUCHEMARD MHeeUHAHAHAHA

une vache qui marchai sur 2 pattes courut vers eux mais trébucha et tomba en bas de la falaise...

Kakashi et Zabuza:et tu es qui TOIIII (en pointant la personne qui étais en arrière de la vache quelques seconde plus tôt)

???:je suis INUYASHA!!!

tous:inu-qui??? O.o

Inuyasha:I-nu-ya-sha

tous:AAAaaaahhh... hein???

Inuyasha:laisser faire... vous êtes trop stupides pour comprendre

et attaqua Kakashi sans aucune raison et Inuyasha tomba dedans la falaise, Kakashi fit un pas en arrière et tomba lui aussi dedans la falaise

Sakura:dedans??!!

oui dedans

Sakura:ok...

Et Naruto dit:j'tm pas Sasuke!!!

Sasuke:c'est quoi le rapport tu veux tu retourner din air toua?

Naruto:pas tu suite j'ai le mal des airs!!

Haku: y sont you mes écouteurs?

Sasuke:quels écouteurs?

Haku:les écouteurs de mon MP3

Naruto:c'est quoi des écouteurs?

Haku:laissez faire vous êtes trop con viens Zabuza on s'en va.

Zabuza:oké maître Haku

et ils partirent.

Kakashi remonta de dedans la falaise.

Naruto:tu en as mit du temps pour remonter de là!

Kakashi:tu veux assayer?-.-;;;

Naruto:heu non non ça va aller chui pas encore remis...

Naruto: si on allait magasiné???

Kakashi: ...-.-;

Sakura:OUI!

Sasuke:scusé de pété votre balloune mais les magasins sont fermé on est dimanche...

Sakura & Naruto:aaaaawwwwwwwww! sniff

Kakashi: Narotu, Sakura, Sasuke on part en voyage

Naruto: C'EST PAS NAROTU MON NOM!!!!!!!

Sakura: on part you?

Kakashi: ché pas

Sasuke:wow quel belle destination!(veg)-.-;

Kakashi:ouais ché

Sakura:ouais mais pour de vrai on va où?

Kakashi:pour vrai je c'est pas pentoute-.-;

Sasuke:moi je m'en vais ché nous

Naruto:Multi clonage (il partie en couran dans tou le village crié):PARTY CHÉ SASUKE

Sasuke:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SAKURA:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

KAKASHI: C'EST FINI LES TIT NAMIS!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Luna Raito & Mybe Darkmoon: Reviews SVP!! **


End file.
